Fallin' A Michael Jackson fanfic
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Michelle runs away from the house she considers hell and her life takes a turn for the better when a stranger helps her in the stormy night. When the man who helped her turns out to be Michael Jackson and she has no clue whatsoever of who he is will she leave ignoring the fact he had begun to develop feelings for her? Or will she stay and finally believe in love? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**01.**

It was raining cats and dogs and she was soaked head to toe but was only walking slowly and barely registered anything.

Her green eyes were still reflecting her anger and the determination to never go back to that devious house and the woman she no more considered a mother. She had had enough of it all and swore to herself she was going to leave this town and would never come back. But above all the anger and frustration that were building inside her for years she felt tired. Tired of everything and everyone, tired of her whole damn life. She had barely thought that when she felt dizzy and for a split second everything spun around. She put her hand on her head and shook it in order to clear it, then continued on her way.

It was getting darker and soon night was going to fall; the rain was getting stronger, the wind was blowing in her hair, her stomach was growling loudly in protest because she had barely put anything in her mouth for the last couple of days and she was already freezing but she just carried on walking with backpack hanging on her shoulder. Deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the black car that passed near her and stopped meters away. When she was walking by the window of the back door slid down and a man's voice called after her.

"Do you need a lift?"

She turned her head and looked at the direction of the voice; it was a young man whose face was hidden under black mask so she could only see his deep brown eyes. For a split second there the man looked vaguely familiar to her, but she quickly shook herself from the thought.

"No." She responded a bit harsher than she had intended. "I prefer walking."

And she fastened her pace when she heard his voice again.

"In this weather?!"

She turned around barely keeping her temper.

"Look, just carry on your way and leave me alone, ok?!"

She continued on her way but the car followed her and she was this close from bursting out. She didn't even know where she was headed to but it was further from that town and that stupid car that was slowly driving by her side. After walking like that with the car stubbornly following her for nearly half an hour she couldn't stand it anymore and stopped abruptly turning to the car. As if on queue it stopped too and the back window rolled down again.

"Come on, jump in and I'll drive you to where you live. You shouldn't be walking alone at night not mention in this weather. It's buckling down and it's freezing. And your clothes are already soaked, you're going to catch a cold or even worse - a pneumonia."

"Listen you, moron, there is no way for me to get in that car and ride anywhere with you, let alone to the place I never considered real home and had finally escaped from, so just knock it off." She started yelling unable to keep her temper. "What the hell do you want from me anyway?! If you think I'm so dumb to get in your car and let you take me wherever you want so you could rape me, you better think twice! Now go away and stop-"

All of a sudden her vision began to blur. She felt lightheaded.

"—stop getting on my—"

Her legs gave her up and she started falling down. The only thing she heard was the sound of a car door being opened before everything faded into darkness.

 _The tears were rolling down her cheeks while her grandfather's yells were echoing all over the place. The red mark of his hand was burning her cheek, but she was only a four-year-old kid, too scared to fight back._

 _"I didn't do anything."_

 _It was the truth._

 _"Shut up!" He yelled at her and more tears started to fall down._

"No."

 _"You're a little liar and it's all your fault!"_

 _She saw her grandfather raising his arm again._

"No!" The yell escaped her lips and her eyes shot open.

For a moment bright light hit her eyes and when they finally adjusted to the brightness she realized it was already morning.

She felt she was sweaty from the nightmare and someone was gently wiping her forehead with cold towel. She looked around and saw the same guy from the car sitting in a chair close to her bed..wait she was in a bed?!

"How..how did I get here?" She tried to sound firm, but failed.

"Well you fainted so I brought you to my house. You were with fever the whole night." He explained concerned.

There was something in his soft voice that made her calm down a bit, but she couldn't put a finger to it. Looking up at his face she caught her breath in her throat. He was without the mask now and she could take a better look at him; apart from his big brown eyes he had big lips, soft, chocolate colored skin and black curly hair that was in a messy bun and complimented his features in a perfect way. If only she could love she was sure she would've fallen for the guy right in that moment.

But she couldn't love anyone, she remembered. After all the pain she'd been through in her life she had closed her heart and she knew she wouldn't ever be able to feel love.

"Thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me, but I've got to go now."

She pulled off the covers and began to sit in the bed, but he stopped her catching her hand.

"Where do you think you're going? You were with fever the whole night and you're still very sick. I won't let you go anywhere in this condition. You're going to stay here until you feel better. Once you do - you'll be free to go."

Her green orbits pierced his brown ones.

"Why do you even care?"

"Why not?!" He answered her question with a question.

She only shook her head.

"I don't know. I just..we don't know each other, you're a complete stranger to me and so am I to you and..well you shouldn't care about someone you don't even know."

His expression changed a bit and she could now clearly see the sadness that filled his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I care? We're both human beings after all. And one human being should help another one when the second is in need, right?!"

Damn, she couldn't argue with this.

"Right." She nodded slowly. "But we still have to introduce ourselves to each other."

She stretched her hand to him.

"My name's Michelle."

He took her hand and shook it. When his hand made contact with hers she felt how soft his chocolate skin really was.

"And I'm..Michael."

She noticed that he hesitated a bit before telling her his name.

They finally dropped the handshake and he pulled back the covers on her.

"I'll leave you to get some rest now."

He began to stand up when her voice stopped him.

"I'm not tired."

"You're sick and you need to rest." He said standing up. "I'm going to get you some breakfast."

And he headed to the door.

"Thanks." She said after a brief pause.

He only gave her a small smile and she was stunned by how his face changed when he smiled; his features looked more handsome if that was even possible. While she was thinking about that however he walked out of the room.

Michelle reached to where her backpack was and pulled something out of it, a small smile rising on her face. She traced the small framed photograph with her fingers.

"I finally escaped that prison. Now there's nothing that will stop me from finding you."

She pressed her lips against the cold glass of the frame.

"I love you, dad."

And she held the photo tight to her chest getting deep in her thoughts. When Michael got back to the room holding a plate with breakfast he found her asleep with a small smile plastered on her pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

Michael was sitting outside on one of the swings deep in his thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about the girl sleeping in his guest room and wondered what was that made him stop his car to offer her a lift when he saw her walking under the heavy rain. What on earth was he thinking?! She could've been some crazy fan or a reporter or even a hater and he had consciously put himself at risk to help that stranger but he didn't regret it even one bit.

There was something in Michelle's green eyes that made him feel in a way he had never felt before; secure. She seemed clueless of who he was and not only that, but around him she was always defensive as if she was scared he could do something to hurt her. Yet he felt so safe around her that he couldn't put his finger on it.

He sighed and stood up from the swing, getting back to the house. He pushed the door open just in time to see Michelle at the staircase walking slowly downstairs and clutching the handrail with her hand. He rushed at her direction so he could help her, but she didn't allow him to touch her.

"I can do it by myself, thanks."

"Why did you get up, you're still sick?!"

She sighed quietly.

"Because I uh..I was hungry."

Redness covered her cheeks as if she was embarrassed by that.

"Ok, kitchen's this way, come with me." Michael smiled and motioned her to go with him.

She followed him into the kitchen and when they walked in she gasped quietly in awe. He walked over to the fridge and opened it analyzing its contents and she sat on one of the chairs watching him.

"So what do you want to eat? There's some bananas and oranges, some yogurt, vegetables, milk.." He turned to look at her waiting for her answer.

"Just one banana with yogurt." She replied.

Michael handed her the banana and the yogurt and she started eating. He used the opportunity to secretly stare at her. She had light brown hair that was straight and was up in a ponytail, her skin was pale and she was thin yet she gave the impression of a girl that shouldn't be messed with. She was dressed with blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

"So.." Michael began unsure of what to say because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Where were you headed to last night before I stopped my car to offer you a lift?"

Michelle ate the last piece of banana, wiped her mouth and stared at him for a moment before she finally decided to answer.

"I didn't have a clear idea of where I was going actually."

He glared at her as if he was hinting her to continue.

"I had just run away from the house I consider hell. So my only concern was to get as far as possible from that devious place."

"Why do you say such harsh words about your home?" He asked shocked of what he had just heard.

"Because that place is everything else but home." She replied leaning backwards in the chair.

Staring at his brown orbits she found strength to continue and apologize for her behavior from the morning and the previous night.

"Listen..I uh haven't been exactly friendly to you and I've probably offended you really bad but the thing is that's who I am. My whole life has always been a horryfing nightmare and I can't feel love or trust. I'm a loner and I don't have any friends, because I don't believe in love and friendship and I don't trust anyone. So I guess all I'm trying to say is that if I had offended you in any way..I'm really sorry."

When she finished talking her eyes were filled with wetness but she looked up to his face and was surprised to see his eyes were full of tears too. He quickly looked away and she waited but he didn't say anything. She took that as a queue to leave.

"Thank you for everything you did for me, but.. I really have to go now. I'm going upstairs to get my backpack and after that I'm leaving." With that she stood up from her seat.

"Wait."

She turned to look at him again and he looked back at her.

"If you have run away you probably don't have a place to stay and will go to a hotel. Why don't you just..crash here for a couple of days instead?"

For a moment she was at a loss for words.

"You took me here because I was sick, but I feel better now. I don't have a reason to stay anymore. And..I shouldn't."

"You ran away and they're probably looking for you. Are going to risk being caught by checking in a hotel?!"

That made her stop her dead in her tracks; he was right. Her 'mother' probably had already noticed she was gone and she couldn't risk being caught now that she was finally free. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Fine." She said finally. "I'm going to stay for a couple of days, but after that I'll go."

He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.

"You..you're going to stay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You were right, they're probably looking for me so I don't really have a choice."

"Well they can't find you here, so you don't have to worry."

Michelle nodded deep in thoughts and Michael's eyes were glowing. A thought came to his mind and he smiled.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Show me what?"

"It's a surprise."

He walked to the door and held it open for her to get through. She reluctantly walked over to him and out of the house. But once outside she gasped quietly.

"Come on." He said again getting her out of her thoughts.

The whole time while they were walking she couldn't stop staring around. When they finally reached their destination Michael was the first to stop causing her to slightly bump into him.

"We're here." He announced and she looked behind him.

Her eyes widened in awe.

"A zoo?!" She exclaimed and a smile lit up her face.

It was the first time Michael saw her smile and he couldn't help but think how all the pain disappeared from her face and how pretty she looked when she smiled. He motioned for her to follow him and began telling her about the animals moving from one animal to another. Michelle listened to his every word while gently fondling the animals and playing with some of them. Suddenly she felt something brushing her feet and looked down to see a small black kitty.

"Hey, buddy." She smiled and carefully took the kitty in her arms placing a delicate kiss on its head and fondling it's small back.

Michael watched her with a smile.

"Does this mean you're a cat's person?" He asked her while fondling his lama Luis.

She nodded smiling.

"They're my favorite animals." And she looked up at him. "I mean don't get me wrong I like dogs too, but cats are just..different. You have to actually earn their love and trust."

He only nodded absent-mindedly. After their visit to the zoo was finally over they started slowly heading back when an idea struck Michael.

"Hey, would you like to join me over at my movie theater for a movie tonight?"

"You've got a movie theater?" She turned around to look at him shocked and he nodded smiling pointing to it.

"I've got pretty much everything here. Zoo, movie theater, amusement park attractions, everything."

"Wow." She only said.

He couldn't help but chuckle to that and looked at her.

"So are you in for the movie?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She nodded. "Are we allowed to bring popcorn in to the movie theater?"

"Yes, of course."

"Cool."

Both of them chuckled. After they finally reached the house he again opened the door for her. They walked upstairs together and before they went to their separate rooms he turned to her.

"So tonight at eight I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

She nodded and pressed the handle. He turned around walking over to his room and before she closed her door she looked after him. Today thanks to Michael she had smiled for first time from ages. Sighing she walked inside her room and closed the door leaning against the door frame.

After the last events Michelle was slowly starting to believe that maybe, only maybe, he wasn't like all the others who would always use her and hurt her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Maybe he was different.


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

Michelle put on white t-shirt and black jeans and went out of room. As it turned out Michael was already waiting for her downstairs. They greeted each other and walked out of the house together.

"So..what movie do you want to watch?" He asked her while they were slowly walking to the movie theater.

"I don't know. How many movies have you got?"

"Oh, quite a lot."

"Well, then how about 'What's up, doc'?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Have you seen it before?"

"No."

"So it's settled then." She grinned.

"Wait, it's not a horror movie, right?!"

"No, of course not. It's comedy mixed up with a bit of romance between Ryan O'Neal and Barbra Streisand. Trust me, you're going to love it. It's hilarious."

"Oh, ok then." He said smiling with relief written on his face.

Michelle noticed that and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why do you ask? Do you get scared when you watch horror movies?"

"No." He lied but when Michelle raised her eyebrows he sighed. "Ok, maybe. How about that? Maybe."

Michelle laughed.

"Don't worry, it's fine, a lot of people get scared watching horror movies."

"Do you?" He asked and she immediately shook her head.

"Nope, I find horror movies very boring actually."

Michael turned to look at her with his eyes wide open in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you for real?!"

"Of course! And if I have to be completely honest, I think using hi-tech effects to scare people is getting a bit overrated." She shrugged with a smile.

He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

They finally reached their destination and entered in. She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Wow, this place is huge and is so beautiful." She said traveling around it with her green eyes.

"You make yourself comfortable and I'm going to put in the movie." He said holding back his grin.

She nodded taking a seat on of the chairs in the back rows. He put in the movie and turned off the lights, then went back to the front and took a chair next to Michelle.

Michael couldn't help but sneak looks to Michelle when she'd laugh at certain parts of the movie and he thought how beautiful her face was with green eyes glowing in the dim light coming from the big movie screen. What he didn't know however was that when he wasn't watching she was sneaking him hidden looks too.

"That's all folks." Michelle said the words along with the pig from the Loony Tunes cartoon on the TV screen in the plane and the movie credits began to roll along with a song Barbra Streisand was singing.

Michael chuckled.

"You were right, the movie was really funny."

"I told you." Michelle grinned and turned to look at him. "What was your favorite scene?"

He thought for a moment.

"In the beginning when Judy pretended to be Eunice." He said chuckling.

"Mine's when they were in courtroom. The judge was so hilarious!"

And she laughed remembering the scene. He admired her smile and her laughter for a moment before went to stop the movie and turn on the lights.

"So..what are we going to do now? Because I don't know about you, but I'm not sleepy at all." Michelle asked a smile still plastered on her face.

Now with the lights on she looked even more beautiful, he thought, not realizing she was staring at him too. His curly mess of hair was loose and was falling down softly, making him so handsome.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?!"

"Do you happen to have playing cards or some dice?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I can teach you a couple of games my aunt and I used to play."

"Cards and dice? What did you play hazard or something?"

Michelle couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not. If you play those games for money, they are hazardous, yes. But if you play them just for fun, they are only plain and ordinary way of keep yourself entertained."

"Uh huh." He said, still not quite convinced. "Ok, well let's go."

They went back to the main house and went upstairs.

"So we need one deck of playing cards and five dice. I'll be waiting for you in the room. Oh and also we need a sheet of paper and something to write with." She instructed him before walking into the room.

She changed into her Tom and Jerry themed pyjamas and sat on the bed. Soon enough Michael walked in dressed in red nightwear and the two set on the floor. Michelle explained quickly the rules of the first game that involved the deck of playing cards, so they put the dice away and began to play.

Michelle taught him three games, one with the playing cards and the other two with the dice. He learned quickly and won all the games.

"Not fair." Michelle protested. "You won all the games."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess I learn fast." He shrugged innocently.

Michelle nodded smiling while Michael put the cards and the dice away.

"What do you say to get to know each other now?" He asked her turning to look at her.

"How do you mean?"

"Let's just..talk."

He helped her stand up from the floor and they sat up on the bed.

"Talk?" She raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and I'll tell you a bit about myself."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, please."

She sighed.

"Fine. But I don't know how to start."

"Why don't you start with the reason why you ran away from your home?"

"I already told you, that house ain't no home." She objected and then sighed. "Why did I run away? Well, I guess I couldn't take it anymore."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, looking outside.

"I've had enough of all the shouting, the beating and the scandals. If I didn't want to go mad or do something reckless I had to get away as soon as possible."

"But if I hadn't stopped my car to offer you help only God knows what would've happened to you."

"I didn't care. And I still don't. I'd rather be dead than go back to live at that devious place." She sighed heavily.

Michael found himself lost for words. Michelle sighed and turned to look at him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I love my family." He said slowly. "And my family loves me..in its own kind of way."

"That's good." She nodded approvingly and turned around to the window again.

Outside was already dark, but the moon or the stars couldn't be seen so that meant clouds had covered the sky. And soon enough the first drops began to bang on the window. Michael was looking at Michelle and saw the smile that appeared on her face the moment she saw the first raindrops roll down the glass. Before he could open his mouth to say anything though she was the first to break the silence.

"I love the rain." Michelle admitted. "It makes me feel like all my pain is being sucked out by the raindrops."

And she opened the window allowing some of the raindrops to fall down on her face and in her stretched hands. Michael couldn't help but think of how beautiful and yet a bit crazy in her own unique kind of way she was.

"I don't really like rain." He said after a while. "It only makes me feel..lonelier."

She turned to look at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

She hesitated for a moment than walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

"Come with me."

Before he could ask her where they were going she pulled him out of the room, down the stairs and then out of the house. Realizing where this was going he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're crazy, you do know that right?" He teased her when they finally stopped under the heavy rain.

"Yeah I do. But you followed me anyway." She stuck her tongue out.

He only rolled her eyes causing her to chuckle. She stretched her arms and leaned her head backwards spining around.

"Come on, feel the freshness of the rain." She said not changing her position.

"I told you, I don't really like rain."

She lifted her head up again so she could look at him.

"Oh, come on, don't you feel how refreshing it is?"

"Yes, but it's also very cold and we should really get back in to the house."

"Nope, I'm not going back in yet."

He sighed and turned around to walk back inside.

"Mood killer."

He turned around to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"That you're a mood killer. Not only you didn't enjoy the rain but you killed my mood too."

With the corner of his eyes he spotted two buckets on his right side that he'd normally use for the water fights and that were now slowly filling up with rain water.

"Take your words back." He said with a playful smile.

"Or you'll do what?!" She dared him smiling too.

He moved too fast for her to register what was really happening and grabbed one of the buckets throwing all the water at her. Michelle screamed from the surprise then looked down at herself realizing she was soaked head to toe.

"You."

She tried to fake anger and ran towards him to take the other bucked but he blocked her causing her to bump into him.

"Move." She demanded.

"No."

Michelle walked around him grabbing the bucket and threw the water in his direction but he moved and it missed him. She threw the bucket into the ground frustrated.

"That's not fair!" She groaned pointing at herself. "I'm soaked because of you and you're completely dry."

"Not quite." He pointed up at the sky. "It's buckling down, remember?!"

She rolled her eyes sighing.

"Whatever."

And she turned around walking inside the house. Forgetting about her wet bare feet however she slipped on the slick floor causing her to falter backwards and before she was about to fall down she felt someone catching her. Looking up she saw his brown eyes staring down at her with concern. She felt his hand on the small of her back sending chills on her spine and her own hand was rested on his arm. For a moment that felt like eternity they stared at each other; green in brown. He then helped her up and finally let go. Redness rushed to the cheeks of both of them.

"Thanks." She said barely looking him in the eyes.

"You're welcome." He responded.

"Well uh, I need to get changed because I'm soaked, but I don't have another pyjamas, so.."

"Don't worry you can borrow one of my t-shirts."

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile.

They walked upstairs and she waited for him. He walked inside his room and after a couple of minutes he walked out holding a white t-shirt that he handed to her. She thanked him and walked inside her room to get a shower and get changed. After that she went to bed and before she fell asleep she thought about how the day had passed. She even caught herself thinking about Michael. His smile, his laughter, his brown eyes, his hand on her back.. She closed her eyes and sighed. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she help the smile on her face every time she thought about him? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him in the first place?! She sighed and tried to go to sleep.

It was too late at night to think about such stuff after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

In the morning when Michelle woke up she didn't really feеl like getting out of bed. She turned around to reach to her backpack and pulled out the photo of her and her father. Wherever her dad was now, she was going to find him. If only she knew where to begin.. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Michael walked in holding a tray with a plate full with fruits and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning." He cheered her with a smile and walked over to her bed. "I brought you breakfast."

He waited for her to sit in the bed and handed her the tray.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to bother.."

"It's no bother at all."

He noticed the photo she hurriedly had put on the nightstand so she could take the tray.

"May I?" He asked nodding towards it.

She hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Yeah..sure."

He took the photo and couldn't help but smile.

"Is that you?"

"Yes." She nodded and took a sip of the juice.

"And that's probably your father, am I right?"

She nodded again.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. But..I'm going to find out. He had to leave because of my mother and after that she wouldn't let him see me. I hated her for that because one of the best moments in my life I've spent with my dad and she took him away from me. But now when I ran away and I'm finally free I'm going to find him. Wherever he is."

She took another sip of the juice deep in thoughts and Michael looked down at the photo; she was sitting in her dad's lap and looked so happy.

"I want to help you to find him if you don't mind of course."

"You already did so much for me. I can't ask that of you."

"Please let me do this for you. I'll be glad to help you."

"You really shouldn't.."

"But I want to."

Michelle sighed.

"Fine, if that's what really want..I guess I'd appreciate the help."

Michael smiled putting back the photo on the nightstand.

"What's his name?"

"Laurie."

There was silence for a few minutes while Michelle was eating and when she was done, she moved the tray on the other side of the bed. She stood up and because his t-shirt wasn't really long Michael could see her long beautiful legs. He however noticed they were covered with many scratches and bruises, some old that had already faded and others more recent that were still fresh and weren't completely healed yet. He didn't know what to say so he just kept silent not wanting to offend her. Michelle walked over to the bathroom door but before walking in she turned around leaning to the door.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked.

"Funny that you asked because my family's coming over today. My mother, one of my sisters and two of my brothers." He replied casually.

"Oh. Well uh I won't bother you then. You'll probably want to spend some time with them alone so I'll just stay in here." She said giving him an understanding smile.

"No, you'll be there with me when they come, because I want to introduce you to each other. I told them about you on the phone and they can't wait to meet you." And he reached to take the tray from the bed standing up.

"But.."

"No buts." He said giving her a smile and walked over to the door. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

And he walked out of the room. Michelle rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She took a quick shower, then put on the black jeans with the white t-shirt. She pulled a comb from her backpack and combed her hair, deciding to wear it down. Tucking the tomb back she pulled out a small necklace putting it around her neck. It was in the shape of summer sandal and it meant everything to her because it was a gift from her father. She took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the room and practically jogging down the stairs.

Just as she thought Michael was already there. Hearing her hurried steps he turned to look at her.

"How do I look?" She teased him spinning around.

"Exceptionally ordinary." He teased back causing both of them to burst into laughter.

He enjoyed the sound of her laughter almost as much as she enjoyed the sound of his. She noticed the package he was holding in his hands.

"What's this?" She asked.

He handed it to her with a smile.

"Just a small present that you'll find to be very useful later today."

"Is that so?" She lifted her eyebrows with a grin on her mouth and took it. "Let's see what it is then."

Michelle ripped the wrapping to reveal a water gun.

"Super Soaker?" She asked with her jaw opened in shock and eyes glimmering with excitement. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She quickly took the gun out of the box admiring it.

"When I was little I used to spend the summer vacations with my dad. We used to go to the sea coast so he had bought two small water guns for us and we used to have so much fun!"

Michael smiled. He had never seen her so happy and excited.

"Well, I'm glad you like my gift."

"Like?! I love it! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile.

"So..how is this going to be of use to me today?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Michael's face.

"You'll see."

Before any of them could say another word Michael's mother Katherine arrived along with his sister Janet and his brothers Randy and Jermaine. Michael introduced his family to Michelle and vice-versa before they all walked outside.

"I see my big brother has prepared you well for the big battle." Janet smirked pointing to the water gun in the other girl's hand.

"Oh yeah." Michelle nodded before her eyes widened. "Wait, a battle?"

Janet nodded laughing.

"Mhmm. The biggest super soaker fights happen here."

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at that.

"In that case..I can't wait!"

"And you won't have to." They heard a voice behind them and turned around.

Michael was holding two big buckets full with water and his brothers were holding a couple of water guns. Soon enough the water fight began. Michelle was really fast and not only she managed to avoid the others' attacks but she also shot Michael with her water gun earning everyone's cheerful applause. The water battle lasted good hour and a half before everyone decided to take a break.

"Hey, looks like someone beat you this time, Mike." Randy joked nodding towards Michelle. "She's the only one who's dry."

"Nah, that's probably only beginner's luck." Michael teased laughing.

"You wish." Michelle smirked too and playfully nudged him.

When they walked over to the house lunch was already served. They spend their lunch together and for first time for years Michelle felt happy and at home. Michael's family was great. His brothers were joking, his sister was really sweet and funny and their mother was very gentle and loving woman. Michelle could tell that for Michael his mother meant everything.

It was then when she got lost in her own thoughts about her so called 'mother' and 'family'. The only other person except her father whom she felt really close to was her aunt (her mother's sister). Her aunt would take her to the pool and on small vacations at her husband's summer house where they had so much fun.

Michelle didn't noticed when she had zoned out and her eyes had filled with tears so she nearly jumped on her seat when Janet who was sitting next to her gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She leaned to whisper in her ear.

Michelle nodded quickly.

"Yeah, don't worry."

The other girl wasn't really convinced but decided not to question her further. Michelle tried to keep her mind away from her family until the lunch was over. After that everyone went to get some rest except for Michelle. She prefered to take a walk and clear her mind. She walked around for some time until she reached a big tree. A grin appeared on her face; she loved big trees because she could climb to their tops.

She quickly climbed as high as possible and made herself comfortable on one of the branches. The view from there was magnificent and she could almost everything of Michael's home. She could see the lawn they had the water fight and couldn't help but smile at the thought. Michael's family was amazing, they were all so close to each other and loved one another dearly. She wished she could've been part of such family, because the one she was part of had only hurt her instead of ever loving her. Except for her father and her aunt who would do everything to see her happy. Tears began to sting in her eyes and she felt like there was something burning in her throat that made it hard for her to breathe.

Even the thought of her family was hurting her.

Too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

Michelle sat on the tree for hours, letting her tears fall. But this time it was like her tears were washing away the pain inside her heart and when she finally stopped crying she felt she wasn't hurting that much anymore. Somehow the wounds in her soul had finally begun to slowly heal. She wiped her eyes and climbed down the tree. On her way back with the corner of her eye she spotted a big lake. She walked closer and bent down washing her hands and her face, then she stepped into the water getting all wet. She started spinning around in the water with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes splashing water on her face and around herself.

Michael was resting in his room, but was feeling a bit bored so he decided to take a walk outside, even though it was getting really dark. He thought about Michelle and his promise to help her. He had already made a few calls and was sure he was going to find her father. Deep in thoughts he was about to walk past the lake when he heard laughter and turned around to see her in the lake, spinning around with a smile, water up to her waist and dripping down from her wet hair. He couldn't help the smile on his face seeing her so happy and his eyes travelled all over her. Her light skin looked like it was glowing, there were drops of water all over her face and her wet clothes were shaping her body and were almost transparent and he could see her beautiful slim figure.

Michelle opened her eyes and noticed him standing a few feet away and looking at her. She motioned for him to join her, but he shook his head.

She smirked and without any premonition whatsoever she splashed him playfully catching him completely off guard. For a moment his eyes widened in shock before a wild smile spread across his face.

"This means war." Was the only thing he said before he ran towards her.

She moved out of his way just in time so he almost fell down splashing water everywhere. He tried to reach for her but she escaped just in time splashing him again. He splashed her too and they both began to laugh. His laughter was soft and was the best sound she'd ever heard.

All of a sudden they saw drops had begun to fall in the lake and looked up to the sky simultaneously; it had begun to rain. Michelle laughed and spun around closing her eyes. Michael couldn't help but smile looking at her. Just as she was finishing her spin she slipped on something at the bottom of the lake and was about to fall backwards in the water but Michael grabbed her hand pulling her towards him in order to help her regain her balance and suddenly they found themselves inches away from each other, his hand still on her waist.

A piece of hair was falling down her face and he gently removed it with his free hand brushing her face slightly with the top of his long fingers. When they made contact with her skin she caught her breath in her throat. Her green eyes were focused on his brown ones. The space between both of them was closing slowly to the could feel his warm breath on her face and he could see every inch of her face. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest and she could feel it was the same for him.

It was as if the time has stopped for both of them. They felt they were staring at each other's eyes for centuries but in reality they've been like that for only a couple of minutes. Their faces were too close yet neither would dare to close the space completely between their lips.

A thunder echoed loudly up in the sky causing Michelle to snap out of her trance. Red color rushed to the cheeks of both of them.

"Let's go inside." She said quietly and backed away.

He let go of her and she turned around to walk out of the water, but when she made a step forward she felt sharp pain to pierce her foot. She took her leg out of the water and saw her foot was covered in blood; when she had slipped out she had probably hurt her foot on something at the bottom of the lake. She put her leg back down, but before she could make even one step she felt she was lifted in the air; Michael had taken her in his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" She protested.

He shook his head holding her tight and started walking out of the water and towards the house carrying her bridal style. When he opened the door he walked inside the house put her on a chair and went to search for the first aid kit. He kneeled down but she stretched her hand.

"Give me that, I can take care of my wound by myself."

He shook his head and gently put his hand on her leg lifting it up a bit. She felt chills running up and down her entire body because of his touch; his hands were so soft and warm. He took the bottle with the peroxide and began cleaning and disinfecting her wound. He heard her groan quietly from the pain and close her eyes because of the hurt so he leaned forward and began blowing softly to cool the wound. Feeling his warm breath on her skin she opened her eyes in shock and surprise. When he finished with the disinfection he gently bandaged her foot and finally he was done. He then put back the first aid kit on its place and lifted her in his arms again, carrying her upstairs in her room.

He placed her on the bed and sat down on the chair next to it.

"Thanks." She was the first to break the silence. "For taking care of me and bandaging my wound."

"You're welcome." He said giving her a small smile.

With the corner of her eyes she noticed the sleeve of her t-shirt on her left shoulder was wet thus glued to her skin and was shaping her shoulder revealing a strange form under the material. She quickly covered her shoulder with her hand and tried to mask her movement as if she was just stretching but Michael noticed that and the redness that covered her cheeks. He sat next to her on the bed and lifted his hand placing on hers. He pulled her hand down gently and reached to lift her sleeve when she caught his hand.

"Don't." She said and he could see the pain and the embarrassment in her eyes.

He smiled softly.

"Everything's ok."

She let her hand slid off his and he lifted her sleeve revealing big scar that contained a big mass and looked like a giant swelling. Her face was all red and she turned her head away avoiding his look. He dropped her sleeve and put his hand on her face, gently turning her head back so she could face him. The feeling of his long fingers on her cheek couldn't be described. Even though they were face to face now she still looked down. His hand slid down and he lifted her chin.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He spoke softly.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're the only one who seems to think that way."

"I doubt that. But even if I was, it doesn't matter. Because that little scar makes you different than anybody else. It makes you unique."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, why don't you tell me how did you get it?!"

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

Michelle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok, well, it all started with the vaccines the first grades have to get. You know how kids are, they hate such stuff, so uh not long after I had my vaccination done I got this small formation, a bit larger than a normal pimple, but still small enough not to be noticed."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before she finally continued.

"My grandmother however wouldn't stop talking about it. How it was ugly and had to be removed. So my grandfather who always listened to her every word took me to a plastic surgeon. He uh got my diagnosis wrong and made me go through a completely unnecessary surgery that instead of removing the formation only made it bigger and it continued growing ever since. The worst thing however is that after the surgery my mother went to buy chocolates and a bottle of whiskey to thank the doctor and he uh..well let's say he practically told her he worked for money not to get drunk. She didn't say anything just paid him off and took me home, but I could tell how bad she felt and how angry she was."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"A lot of years had passed after that until I decided to go to a dermatologist again. When I went through it turned out the diagnosis that surgeon had given me was completely wrong and the surgery had been completely unnecessary. In the end I was given the news that this..let's say _scar_ couldn't be remove through a surgical intervention and my options were either to get it injected with steroids or try remove it with laser manipulation. However it was a bit 'too big' for those two options too thus there was certain risk for my health if I decided to go through any of it."

She finally lifted her eyes to look at his.

"So now you know the whole story."

He shook his head holding back the tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe the insolence of this doctor. Then again people would do anything for money, so I'm not really surprised."

"I wouldn't."

He glared at her.

"I don't care about money." She said sighing. "All my life I've been suffering through horryfing stuff and one of them is poverty. Like _real_ poverty. We literally wouldn't have anything to eat for days but I didn't really care. Even if I didn't have anything to eat I didn't mind, because I didn't care about food. All I ever cared about and wanted really bad was for someone to care for me. I wanted someone to hug me and kiss my head and tell me everything would be alright and nothing was by my fault. But there never was such person."

She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand her hand sighing quietly to herself. He put his hand on her shoulder pulling her towards him and held her tight with his arms around her. Even though they were all wet she could feel the warmth his body was radiating.

"I care for you."

"No, you don't." She said burying her face in his soft wet curls. "But thanks for saying it."

"I do care you and I want you to be happy." He said placing one of his hands on her head, fondling her wet hair. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

Michelle didn't respond to that, deep in her thoughts. After he finally released her from the hug he stood up, wished her good night and walked out of her room. She changed her wet clothes with dry ones and laid under the covers her thoughts running wild. His last words repeated themselves in her mind and she couldn't help but wonder how he was going to prove her he cared.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling his touch still burning on her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

When Michelle woke up the next morning it was still very early so she decided that this time she would be the one making breakfast.

She opened the fridge analyzing its contents before finally making her choice. She made orange juice and banana with yogurt and honey, put them in a tray and walked upstairs to give it to Michael. She knocked on the door but she didn't hear an answer so she knocked again. When she was again met by silence she decided he probably was still asleep.

She carefully opened the door and walked inside his room placing the tray on the nightstand. Turning to look at him she couldn't help but smile; even though he was making a strange face he looked so beautiful asleep.

"Michael?!" She called his name quietly.

She reached and touched his hand to wake him up, but instead she felt how hot his skin was. Immediately she reached to touch his forehead with her other hand.

"Oh my god, you're burning up." She exclaimed and rushed to the bathroom.

A minute later she emerged from it holding a small laver filled with cold water and wet towel inside. She placed the towel on his forehead. He moved from the sudden cold and she realized he was shivering and was pulling the covers up on him in order to get warm. The memory of the previous night hit her and she cursed herself in her mind; it was all her fault he had that fever.

"Don't worry, we'll get your temperature down." She whispered softly to him and took the towel to get it wet with cold water again before placing it back on his forehead.

She checked his room for a thermometer and when she finally found one she put it in his underarm. When she took it back she realized his temperature was very high and apparently the cold towels weren't very useful.

"Now what?!" She thought when an idea struck her.

She pulled the covers off him and put one of his arms around her shoulders. She then somehow managed to carry him to the bathtub and once she gently put him inside she turned on the cold water. He was still unconscious, so all she could was wait. Time was passing by. She was sitting on the ground leaning her head against the edge of the bathtub and deep in her thoughts until at one point she drifted off to sleep.

Michael's eyelids started trembling and he opened his eyes. He looked around himself confused realizing he was in the bathroom. He then saw her leaned against the edge of the bathtub fallen asleep. He moved adjusting himself and feeling a bit sore than quietly sat up. Michelle stirred next to him and woke up to see him sitting up. A smile lit up on her face.

"You're awake."

She reached and put her hand on his forehead.

"And your fever's gone!"

She stood up from the floor.

"I'll go down to make you a hot soup and you take a hot shower and go to bed, ok?!"

"Ok. But..how did I get here?!"

"I carried you. You were burning up and your temperature wouldn't go down, so this is the only thing that came up to my mind."

"Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten sick."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"It is." She insisted and put her hand on the needle to close the door behind her back. "I'm going to the kitchen now for your soup. Oh and uh..I'm leaving tomorrow."

With that last sentence she closed the door leaving him with his eyes widened in shock. Even the very thought of her leaving Neverland hurt. He knew he couldn't let her go, because she was different than everyone he'd ever known and with her he was actually feeling more alive than ever. He felt free and normal and relaxed. Not to mention that in some strange way she reminded him of himself a bit. They both have had similar past, they'd both have felt a lot of pain and loneliness when they were little and they both were feeling emptiness in their hearts and needed someone who would love and care for them. He couldn't help but wonder what had made her change her mind so suddenly after the last time they'd talked she had agreed to stay for at least a week. But he knew he couldn't let her go. He had to think of some way to make her stay.

Down in the kitchen Michelle prepared vegetable soup for Michael mentally kicking herself for being the very reason of him getting sick. It was all her fault that the person who saved her life in that stormy night when she ran away was with fever the whole morning. Not only he took her in his house but thanks to him she started smiling again after such a long time. And what did she do?! She risked his life because she wanted to have _fun_.

She was grasping the knife she was slicing some vegetables with a bit too hard causing it to slip from her grip and cut her forefinger. Thankfully the wound wasn't deep so she only disinfected it and put a small bandage before returning to making the soup. When she finally ready she went upstairs and to Michael's room. She knocked on the door and walked in. Michael quickly finished putting on the top of his pyjamas still for a brief moment Michelle took a quick look on his body; for a man who appeared thin and slim at first impression, he had quite well built body, six-packs and muscular arms. However it was something else that had caught her attention; there were white spots and blotches almost all over his dark skin. She couldn't help but wonder about that and redness covered her cheeks realizing she saw something she probably shouldn't have.

"The soup's ready." She said, successfully breaking the awkward silence and handling him the tray she was carrying she noticed his cheeks were red just like hers.

"What you said before..about you leaving tomorrow..it's not true, is it?!"

She sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed putting the tray in front of him.

"I can't stay here anymore." Was her simple reply.

"But why? Did I say or do something I shouldn't have?!"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. He was just..too good and gentle and caring..

"Of course not. It's just..you did everything for me and I..your life's been put on risk because of me."

His eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"Last night." She continued. "You saved my life after I ran away from that devious place, you brought me to your house and took care of me and _last night_..it was cold and windy and I...I subconsciously put your life at risk because all I wanted was to have fun."

She turned her head away not being able to face him.

"Hey."

He reached and placed his fingers on her chin, turning her head so she could be facing him.

"You didn't put my life at risk, ok?! I love water and every game and sport that includes it. In fact it's a rule that when you come here, at my home, you're _bound_ to get wet. Whether it'd be in a super soaker fight, water balloon fight or being pushed into the swimming pool. So don't you dare blame yourself for my fever. And don't you even think about leaving tomorrow. You're going to stay here as much as you want."

Two tears rolled down her cheeks, but he gently wiped them.

"No more tears." He flashed her a smile that could put even the sun itself to shame. "You've suffered enough your entire life. From now on I want to see only your smile."

She gave him a small smile in response.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?!"

"For being so good, so understanding.."

He smiled again.

"You're welcome."

Their eyes connected and red color rushed to the cheeks of both of them. She suddenly remembered the soup and pointed down to it.

"I want you to eat it all while it's hot."

Michelle took the bowl in her hands and carefully reached to his mouth with a full spoon.

"Come on, open your mouth."

He took her hand with the spoon.

"I can do it by myself." He said gently causing her to smirk.

"I know. But I was the reason for you to fall ill in the first place so let me do this for you."

He let his fingers slip off hers and he opened his mouth letting her feed him the soup. When he ate it all she took the tray and stood up.

"Now you should try and get some sleep. You need it if you want to recover fast. I'll go and check what's in the fridge so I could think of something to cook for dinner."

She gave him a smile and turned around.

"How can I try to get some sleep when it's only-" He checked his watch. "- one in the afternoon?!"

She turned around to look at him and put the tray on the nightstand sitting on the bed again. After fixing his pillows for him she motioned for him to lay down.

"Now close your eyes and relax."

He sighed and reluctantly obeyed. She smiled and put her fingers between his eyes gently doing small motions to the end of his eyebrows. When her fingers touched his skin he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a simple massaging technique." She answered simply with a smile. "It'll help you fall asleep. My father taught me how to do it. His sleep isn't very good and this technique always helped him when I was doing it on him. Now close your eyes and relax."

He closed his eyes again and she continued massaging him. He soon felt like all his troubles were leaving him. He felt light and happy and relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep. She carefully lifted her fingers from his forehead and pulled up his covers onto him.

Taking the tray in his hands she looked at him and a smile crept up to her lips again. Her thoughts brought her back to when she first met him and thought he was like everyone else who'd only hurt her. Now she knew how wrong she was about him.

"You _are_ different than everyone else, Michael." She whispered quietly.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but her smile stayed on.

"You really care."


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

When Michael woke up the next day he felt so fresh and full of energy like he hadn't felt for too long.

He stood up from the bed, opened the window and breathed the fresh morning air. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything was just so full of life. He took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. He had just finished eating when Michelle jogged down the stairs. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw her. She greeted him cheerfully and took a banana getting herself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"Thank you for taking care of me and for that massage." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." She replied taking a bite from the banana. "If I've learned anything from my dad it's that if I have some physical problem the medicines should be my very last option and I should turn to the natural cures first. Mother Nature gave us everything we need. We should learn how to use and preserve it."

"So..you've never took any medicines?!" He asked a bit surprised.

"Oh, I have. When I was a little kid I'd get sick every so often. My grandfather and my mother used to give me antibiotics and many other different pills. Even when I had only a simple headache, because I used to often have a headache, they'd give me a really strong pill that would make me sleepy. At one point however I stopped taking pills for every little thing. Now I don't take pills even when I've got a headache and actually my headaches have become rarity lately."

For a moment Michael was at a loss for words. Michelle finished her banana and threw the remains into the bucket and looked at him.

"So, what you've got planned for today?!"

He gave her a bright smile.

"I want to show you something special."

"Special you say. Does it involve water by any chance?!" She asked raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

Michael laughed.

"No, it doesn't. Just come with me."

"Ok, ok." She nodded and followed him out of the house.

The started walking on a path that was vaguely familiar to her.

"The other day when your family was here I took a walk outside and I think that was the same path I took." She said a matter of factly.

"Well now you're walking here with me so I will be your personal guide." He said smiling.

She only smirked to that.

They carried on walking when they reached the same tree she had climbed that night.

"And I reached that tree the other day as well. I love climbing trees so I climbed up to the top were l made myself comfortable and I.." She trailed off remembering how much she had cried that night. "..I cried my eyes out."

A barely visible trace of pain ran through Michael's face for a second.

"What did you cry for?"

She shrugged.

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I.." She sighed. "My whole life has always been hell. Always. Until I finally ran away and you helped me in the storm." Michelle took a deep breath to hold back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes and spill on her cheeks. "That night you practically saved my life, Michael. Everything could've happened to me. I could've been raped or even killed."

A single tear rolled down her cheek but she carried on talking. He shook his head with teary eyes and tried to say something but she motioned for him to let her speak.

"Then _you_ showed up. You stopped your car and offered me a lift even though you didn't know me. Even after I insulted you very badly you didn't leave and when I fainted you brought me here. You helped me. You took me in, you gave me food, you even introduced me to a part of your family." She wiped her wet face taking a breath. "You did so much for me that I don't know how I'd ever be able to thank you for your kindness."

More tears rolled down her face and she didn't even try to stop them.

"And I'm sorry for letting my emotions to take the best of me-" She motioned to her wet face. "- but no one has ever done what you did for me these couple of days."

He pulled her in a tight hug and when he let go he gently wiped her eyes.

"No more tears."

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Now..up for a race?" He pointed up to the tree with a smirk.

"You are on." She grinned.

After a couple of minutes they were both at the top of the tree.

"I win." Michelle smirked sticking her tongue out to him.

"You wish." He replied doing the same.

"So..you said you wanted to show me something special. Did you mean this tree?"

"Mhmm. I call it my 'giving' tree." He nodded with a smile.

"Your 'giving' tree?"

"Yeah. It gives me inspiration for.." Suddenly he stopped talking. He couldn't tell her he was a singer and songwriter. "Well it inspires me to be more creative and productive."

"So..are you a writer or something?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"What do you write?"

"Do we really have to talk about that and spoil the beautiful moment?!"

"Well, you know everything about me. I think it's only fair for me to know something about you. But if you're not ready to tell me or you don't want to, then it's ok."

"It's not that." He shook his head.

She didn't respond waiting for him to keep talking.

"Ok, ok, here we go. I uh..I write songs." He said eventually.

"Really?! That's awesome." She gave him a bright smile. "And do you sing the songs you write? Or you're just writing them for other singers?"

"I do sing the songs I write. _" And everyone else but you know me as the King of Pop_ , he doesn't say.

"Would you sing something for me? If that's not too much to ask of course."

"No, it's not." He slowly answered.

He wondered what could he possibly sing that she wouldn't recognize. Finally he decided to sing a bit of a new song he was working on.

 _But the power's in believing_

 _So give yourself a chance_

 _'Cause you can_

 _Climb the highest mountain_

 _Swim the deepest sea,_

 _All you need is the will to want it_

 _And uhh, little self-esteem_

 _So keep the faith_

 _Don't let nobody turn you 'round_

 _You gotta know when it's good to go_

 _To get your dreams up off the ground_

 _Keep the faith, baby, yeah_

 _Because it's just_

 _A matter Of time_

 _Before your confidence will win out_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _No matter what it's gon' take_

 _You can be a winner_

 _But you got to keep the faith_

When he finished singing he noticed she was staring at him with eyes wide open.

"Wow." She said. "That was amazing! You have a hell of a voice!"

Redness rushed to his cheeks.

"Thanks." He said only.

"You're probably quite famous." She smiled.

He nodded sighing.

"You could say that, yeah." _I'm probably the most famous person on the planet_ , he doesn't finish.

Michelle sighed quietly to herself.

"I wish I could sing you know."

He turned his head to look at her direction.

"Really?!"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I mean..music is one of the greatest arts and it's universal and it's just..magical. And I wish I had it in me, but oh well..I guess when I was being created God had other plans for me."

She sighed.

"I used to play the piano though. When I was little. But I hated it because if I didn't want to play the piano or I played the wrong notes.." She closed her eyes taking a breath. "..well let's just say my grandfather wouldn't spare me."

Michael felt a familiar pain burst into his heart and went back to his own memories.

 _"I'm not daddy, I'm Joseph to you!"_

Even to this very day he was still shaking from the echo of his father's voice.

 _His father pulled his belt from his pants and the frightened kid shivered knowing exactly what was about to follow._

He still felt his body burn from all the beatings he'd once suffered as a kid. The scars on his flesh had long healed but the wounds in his soul would remain forever. Michelle reached and touched his hand gently. He jumped a bit feeling her touch then slowly relaxed.

"Are you ok?!" She asked him, eyes filled with concern.

He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you with something I've said."

"You didn't." He said, trying to give her a smile. "Everything's fine, really."

But she couldn't be fooled so easily by his fake smile, especially after noticing his eyes had filled with mist.

"Look, I don't know what upset you but I can see the pain in your eyes. I won't try to make you tell me about it, but I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen."

She stood up from the branch she was sitting at and kissed his forehead before climbing down the tree.

"I'll go and make us something for dinner." She spoke loudly up at his direction and hurried on the direction of the house.

Feeling the tears filling his eyes he let them roll down his cheeks. All the painful memories of his childhood and of his father rolled in front of his eyes like a slow motion movie and he cried his heart out, letting the tears wash away every negative feeling inside him. The coldness he'd felt for so long was now slowly replaced by unfamiliar but tempting and humble and comforting warmth. Warmth that someone was giving him freely not wanting anything in return. When he stopped crying he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand feeling strangely light as if he'd been carrying a heavy burden that was now finally lifted off.

He climbed down the tree heading towards the house and walking past the lake he splashed some water on his face before carrying on his way. He pushed the door open and a scent of something cooking hit his nostrils.

Scent of well done vegetables, of freshly squeezed fruits and of _home_.

He looked at Michelle pouring orange juice in two glasses and laying the table for dinner. Her hair was no longer down but was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were glimmering from the smile on her face while she was humming quietly some unfamiliar song and cheerfully moving around the kitchen. Michael couldn't help the smile on his face and two barely visible red spots appeared on his cheeks because he felt ashamed of what he was beginning to feel for her. It was more than friendship or brother-sister thing. It was stronger than that, something he'd never experienced before.

And he wasn't sure if he liked it.


End file.
